muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Problem (singel)
'''Problem - '''singel amerykańskiej piosenkarki. Ariany Grande i australijskiej raperki Iggy Azalea z płyty My Everything Tekst Piosenki Uhhuh! (Iggy) It's Iggy Iggz! I got one more problem with you girl (Ariana) One less one less! Problem Hey baby even though I hate ya, I wanna love ya, I want you !!! And even though I can't forgive you, I really want ta, I want you !!! Tell me, tell me baby, Why can't you leave me? 'Cuz even though I shouldn't want it, I gotta have it, I want you !!! Head in the clouds got no weight on my shoulders, I should be wiser and realize that I've got... (Big Sean) One less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya. (Ariana) I got one less, one less problem. (Big Sean) One less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya. (Ariana) I got one less, one less problem. I know your never gonna wake up, I gotta give up, But it's you !!! I know I shouldn't ever call back, Or let you come back, But it's you !!! Every time you touch me, And say you love me, I get a little bit breathless. I shouldn't want it, But it's you !!! Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders, I should be wiser and realize that I've got... (Big Sean) One less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya. (Ariana) I got one less, one less problem. (Big Sean) One less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya. (Ariana) I got one less, one less problem. (Iggy) It's Iggy Iggz, Uh! What you got? Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you, In no time, I'll be forgettin' all about you. You saying' that you know but I really really doubt you, Understand my life is easy when I ain't around you. Iggy Iggy, too biggie to be here stressin'. I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence, And the best thing now is probably for you to exit, I let you go let you back I finally learned my lesson. No half-stepping' either you want it or you just playin', I'm listening to you knowing' I can't believe what you're sayin', There's a million you's baby boo so don't be dumb, I got 99 problems but you won't be one, like what! (Ariana: One less, one less problem, One less, one less problem. Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders, I should be wiser and realize that I've got... (Big Sean) One less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya. (Ariana) I got one less, one less problem. (Big Sean) One less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya. (Ariana) I got one less, one less problem. (Big Sean) I got one less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya. (Ariana) I got one less, one less problem. (Big Sean) One less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya. (Ariana) I got one less, one less problem. Tłumaczenie Tekstu (Iggy) To Iggy Iggz, Mam z tobą o jeden problem więcej, dziewczyno, aye! (Ariana) O jeden, o jeden problem mniej Hej, kochanie, nawet pomimo tego, że Cię nienawidzę, Chcę cię kochać, pragnę cię. I nawet pomimo tego, że nie mogę Ci wybaczyć, To naprawdę tego pragnę, pragnę cię. Powiedz mi, powiedz mi, kochanie, Dlaczego nie możesz mnie opuścić? Bo nawet jeśli nie powinnam tego chcieć, To po prostu muszę to mieć, pragnę cię. Z głową w chmurach nic mi nie ciąży na ramionach, Powinnam być mądrzejsza i zrozumieć, że mam... (Big Sean) O jeden problem mniej bez ciebie, Mam o jeden problem mniej bez ciebie, Mam o jeden problem mniej bez ciebie. (Ariana) Mam o jeden problem mniej, jeden mniej. (Big Sean) O jeden problem mniej bez ciebie, Mam o jeden problem mniej bez ciebie, Mam o jeden problem mniej bez ciebie. (Ariana) Mam o jeden problem mniej, jeden mniej. Wiem, że nigdy się nie przebudzisz, Muszę zrezygnować, ale to przecież jesteś ty. Wiem, że wcale nie powinnam oddzwaniać, Czy też pozwolić Ci wrócić do mnie, ale to jesteś ty. Za każdym razem, gdy mnie dotykasz, I mówisz, że kochasz mnie, Brakuje mi tchu, Nie powinnam tego pragnąć, ale to jesteś ty. Z głową w chmurach nic mi nie ciąży na ramionach, Powinnam być mądrzejsza i zrozumieć, że mam... (Big Sean) O jeden problem mniej bez ciebie, Mam o jeden problem mniej bez ciebie, Mam o jeden problem mniej bez ciebie. (Ariana) Mam o jeden problem mniej, jeden mniej. (Big Sean) O jeden problem mniej bez ciebie, Mam o jeden problem mniej bez ciebie, Mam o jeden problem mniej bez ciebie. (Ariana) Mam o jeden problem mniej, jeden mniej. (Iggy) To Iggy Iggz, Uh! Co tam masz? Stawiam pewniaka, że będzie mi lepiej bez ciebie, W okamgnieniu zapomnę wszystko o tobie, Mówisz, że o tym wiesz, ale ja bardzo w to wątpię, Zrozum, moje życie jest proste kiedy nie ma mnie przy tobie, Iggy, Iggy - zbyt wielka, by się czymś takim stresować, Myślę, że kochałam cię bardziej w swoich wyobrażeniach niż w realnym świecie, A najlepszym wyjściem w twojej sytuacji jest prawdopodobnie wyniesienie się stąd, Pozwalam ci odejść, w końcu dostałam nauczkę, Żadnych pół-kroczków - albo tego chcesz, albo pogrywasz, Słucham cię nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co mówisz, Kochanie, na pęczki jest takich jak ty, więc nie bądź głupi, Ja mam 99 problemów, ale ty nie będziesz żadnym z nich, jeszcze czego! (Ariana) O jeden mniej, o jeden problem mniej, O jeden mniej, o jeden problem mniej. Z głową w chmurach nic mi nie ciąży na ramionach, Powinnam być mądrzejsza i zrozumieć, że mam... (Big Sean) O jeden problem mniej bez ciebie, Mam o jeden problem mniej bez ciebie, Mam o jeden problem mniej bez ciebie. (Ariana) Mam o jeden problem mniej, jeden mniej. (Big Sean) O jeden problem mniej bez ciebie, Mam o jeden problem mniej bez ciebie, Mam o jeden problem mniej bez ciebie. (Ariana) Mam o jeden problem mniej, jeden mniej. (Big Sean) O jeden problem mniej bez ciebie, Mam o jeden problem mniej bez ciebie, Mam o jeden problem mniej bez ciebie. (Ariana) Mam o jeden problem mniej, jeden mniej. (Big Sean) O jeden problem mniej bez ciebie, Mam o jeden problem mniej bez ciebie, Mam o jeden problem mniej bez ciebie. (Ariana) Mam o jeden problem mniej, jeden mniej. Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Ariana Grande